Dared To Love
by Sesshy-chan
Summary: Kagome was dared to kiss Sesshoumaru Taisho, the hottest guy at Shikon High, on the lips. What happens when he turns a simple kiss into something more? Sess
1. The Invite

**Disclaimer: **Note: This will be like the ONLY one I post for this entire story. I don't own Inuyasha. Maybe the ones I make up, but that's it. thankies!

**Summary: **Kagome was dared to kiss Sesshoumaru Taisho, the hottest guy at Shikon High, on the lips. What happens when he turns a simple kiss into something more?

**Chapter One:** The Invite

A 17 year-old girl woke up to an annoying alarm clock ringing in her ear. Reaching out from under the covers, she slammed her fist down on the annoying device, shutting it up for good. Kagome slowly sat up and got out of the bed, scratching her head.

'_School starts way too early in the morning for me.' _She thought irritably, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Walking out of her room and across the hallway, Kagome went into the bathroom and took at 20 minute shower. Opening the door, she almost bumped into her younger brother, Souta, who was about to knock on the door.

"Good morning sis, sorry about that." He said walking past her, gently pushing her out before closing the door behind her back.

"Good morning my ass." She muttered, going back into her room. Stepping into her closet, Kagome picked out a white tank top and black drawstring linen pants. Putting on her clothes and her black flip-flops, Kagome started brushing her hair. Glancing over at her clock, the numbers 6:50 am blinked at her. If she didn't get going, she would miss the bus. Grabbing her house keys and backpack, Kagome went down stairs and was out the door. She saw her bus down the street at her bus stop and started running, with her hair swishing and swaying behind her.

**(--)**

"Sesshoumaru, wake up you stupid jerk or we'll be late for school!" Inuyasha exclaimed, walking into Sesshoumaru's room.

His room was a different universe compared to Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru's room was a dark blue, with black furniture, a king sized bed covered with black and blue bedding. On his walls were posters of bands Inuyasha didn't even know about. Such as; Green Day, Linkin Park, Fort Minor, My Chemical Romance, AFI and the list goes on.

Inuyasha on the other hand, loved to color red. Everything in his room and bathroom was red or had something to do with red. Like right now he was wearing a red tee shirt and loose black sweat pants. His silver hair was brushed and was hanging gracefully down his back. His ears were twitching this way and that, hearing his half-brother shift in his bed and muttered something about making the family shorter by eliminating him (Inuyasha).

"Get out half-breed, before I throw you out." Sesshoumaru hissed, sitting up with narrowed eyes. Inuyasha looked at him with a bored expression; he had heard that threat one to many times. He just shook him head and said, "I wouldn't be in here, if you would just get your cranky ass up." Inuyasha closed his door and went downstairs to get something to eat.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru got up and stretched. He went over to his black dresser and picked up a white muscle shirt, with khaki shorts. Heading towards his bathroom, Sesshoumaru picked up a brush and closed the door behind him. He had forgotten that today was Monday. He thought it was Sunday or something, that's why he didn't bother to get up when the alarm sounded off. Stepping into the shower, Sesshoumaru turned on the water and stood underneath the showerhead, allowing the hot water to caress his body. He didn't want to go to school today, mostly because there were a lot of females that were after him and his money.

Since he was the first born male, that entitled him to billions and billions of dollars when he turned 19. But he couldn't access it until he got a mate. This made the situation troublesome for him. The females at his school were fake and only wanted to use him and get their hands on his money. How was he expected to find a respectable mate, when there were none?

"SESSHOUMARU HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Inuyasha bellowed from the kitchen.

Growling Sesshoumaru finished taking a shower and got dressed. Brushing his hair, he left it out to air dry, as he picked up his bag and went downstairs. Sesshoumaru found Inuyasha down stairs in the kitchen inhaling his pancakes. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Sesshoumaru grabbed his keys off the kitchen table in front of Inuyasha and proceeded to walk out the door, with the intention of leaving Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru walked out the door rather quickly.

'_Oh shit, not again.' _He thought panicking as he quickly gulped down his orange juice and ran out the door, in time to see Sesshoumaru pull out of the long driveway. There was no way in hell; he was going to run/walk 20 blocks….again.

**(--)**

Kagome got off of the bus and headed towards the school doors. _'Thank goodness I made it or mom would have been mad at me for taking her car.' _Kagome thought trying to catch her breath, until Sango popped out of nowhere in front of her. Sango was wearing a camouflage skirt that stopped at her thighs and a green tank top. Her hair was in a loose bun as she held her hands out in front of Kagome's face.

"What the hell?" Kagome yelled, holding a hand over her rapidly beating heart. Sango laughed and brought her inside of the school building. Making a right and walking down the hall full of blue lockers; Kagome and Sango went to their lockers.

"I hate it when you pop up out of nowhere like that!" Kagome scolded, her heart still beating fast. Sango had a habit of popping out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of her. Sango looked over at her and laughed, putting the books she didn't need in her locker.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it, it's just you didn't see me so I just had to do it." She said taking out her first and second period binders and books. Kagome did the same and they both shut their lockers at the same time.

"Yeah, well I was scared shitless." Kagome mumbled, sticking a pencil in her pocket. Sango sighed and nodded her head, in a way saying that she would never do it again. Honestly to Sango, it was funny catching people off guard. They don't pay attention enough to see her, so she always takes it upon herself to make it known that she was there.

Walking into the cafeteria, where a lot of students were standing around talking, they sat down and waited for Miroku to come. Sango looked over at Kagome and said, "Oh hey, Rin called me last night and told me that she was going to have a sleepover tonight. Do you want to come? It'll be fun!" Kagome tapped her chin with her index finger and thought about it. _'I might as well go…I mean at least I don't have to hang around Souta all day because I know for a fact he is going to bug the shit out of me.' _Nodding her head yes, Sango squealed and hugged Kagome tightly.

"Sango…can't….breathe" Kagome wheezed out. Sango was about to let go, when someone grabbed her butt. Letting go of Kagome in lightening speed, she slapped Miroku twice on both cheeks. She knew it was him, because he was the only one that had the balls enough to touch her there. He was lucky she liked him and that he was a good friend to herself and Kagome or he would be in the hospital by now.

'_Wait a second. I like Miroku? When did that happen?' _Sango asked herself as she watched him rub both of his cheeks with a perverted grin on his face. He was wearing a dark purple shirt with the words 'Kiss me I'm Irish' in big white letters and blue jeans. His hair was in his usual style, a rat-tail. He looked at her and his grin widened.

"It was worth the pain." He said dreamily as Sango huffed and turned around to look at Kagome who quickly went from pale to her naturally tan color. She looked over at Miroku and nodded.

"Thanks Miroku." She coughed. Sango looked at her with widened eyes and hit her lightly on the arm.

"That was unnecessary." Sango muttered and folded her arms over her chest. The bell suddenly rang and everyone in the cafeteria rushed out and headed towards their first period class. Sango, Miroku and Kagome headed upstairs to go to their classes. They didn't have classes together in first and second period but their classes were next to each other or at least across from each other. Down the hall and to the left was Kagome's French class, to the right was Sango's Spanish class and across the hall from Sango's class was Miroku's math class.

"Alright I'll see you guys in an hour!" Miroku said giving them a small wave before walking into his class. Sango walked Kagome to her class and they both stood at the door.

"You can come over to my house tonight and we can leave together." Sango informed giving Kagome a hug, both shifting their books and binders to the side. Kagome nodded and hugged her back. Looking ahead, she could see Sesshoumaru Taisho coming up the stairs. He looked gorgeous as usual. She liked him, but not enough to want to go with him. But on the other hand, who wouldn't want to be with him? He was very smart, looked good, and had the most amazing eyes and a body. So what kind of girl wouldn't have a crush on him? Letting go of Sango and watching her leave, Sesshoumaru went pass Kagome but not before looking at her first, for a split second.

It was probably the first time; he had seen her up close. Sesshoumaru had always noticed her, but never thought of her as the type of person he would want to get to know. But that was probably when she first transferred here in his sophomore year. She had these electric blue eyes that he thought was really unique. A lot of girls around here didn't have blue eyes, only brown. Kagome walked behind him and sat her books and binders down in the front seat and Sesshoumaru sat down way in the back, watching her.

'_The most interesting girl, I found as of yet and I don't even know her name' _Sesshoumaru thought amused, as he watched her take a pencil out of her pocket and write something down.

**Revised: **7/16/08


	2. The Dare

Chapter Two: The Dare

It was the end of the day, when Kagome walked out of her 4th period class, Language Arts. Sesshoumaru had been in all of her classes and it seemed like he was watching her from time to time. It sort of freaked her out, but it was also exciting knowing that the hottest guy in school was checking her out. She was confused by it a little because she was not popular at all but he was checking her out like he wanted to get to know her. Maybe she was looking into this way to much? Yeah that must be it.

Turning the corner, Kagome bumped into someone, knocking her books out of her hand. Looking into golden eyes, Kagome thought it was Sesshoumaru but then just realized that it was his jackass of a brother, Inuyasha. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kagome bent down to pick up her books. When she was about to leave after gathering her stuff, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her arm and made her drop her books again. Pinning her up against the wall, a group of students slowly crowed around them.

"Don't you have something to say to me, wench?" he asked baring his fangs at her. He was just minding his own business when this wench bumped into him. And then had the audacity to walk right past him without saying she was sorry. If he had let her get away with bumping into him without saying sorry, that would give other people the impression they could do it too.

Kagome winced when he tightened his grip on her arm. She didn't do anything but bump into the asshole, and now he was acting as if she cut off his hair. Kagome heard him ask her a question and glared at him, which he was shocked to see. 'Most girls would be terrified or start to cry, not glare at Me.' he thought impressed to see at least one person in the entire school had the guts enough to glare at him.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do. LET GO OF ME!" she yelled directly in his left ear. Inuyasha quickly let her go and massage his abused ear, whimpering as half of his head started to hurt. With his good ear, he could hear students around them snickering and whispering things about him being overpowered by a weak human. A female no less.

"You bitch!" he yelled, eyes starting bleeding red, raising his hand to slap her. He had to put her in her place and redeem his man hood. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the blow and when it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see someone had caught Inuyasha's hand. Kagome's eyes widened when she found out who it was.

'Sesshoumaru? What the hell?' she thought disbelievingly. She knew he liked to look at her, but she never thought he would save her from his fucked up brother! By now everyone was crowed around them waiting to see what would happen next between the two brothers. Inuyasha yanked his hand away from Sesshoumaru's grasp. He looked as if he was betrayed. Sesshoumaru was his brother and here he was taking up for someone he didn't even know.

"So what, you're going to stick up for this bitch and not me?" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome glared at Inuyasha for calling her a bitch behind his back. Sesshoumaru looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to look at Kagome, who was glaring at his brother and smirked.

"Yes, I do. You know you're not supposed to hit a girl. I thought father taught you better." He said, folding his arms over his chest. Inuyasha snored.

"She ain't no girl, Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said laughing. Kagome had never been so insulted in her entire life. Who the hell did he think he was?

'Not a girl? I'll show you' Kagome thought angrily as she tapped Inuyasha on his shoulder. Still laughing Inuyasha turned around and Kagome smiled sweetly at him, before kicking him in the balls. Inuyasha let out a loud yelp before falling down on the floor, holding his injured appendage. Sesshoumaru had to hold his own laugher, as the crowd around them laughed at Inuyasha. Kagome huffed and picked up her books again. Stepping over the crumpled form of Inuyasha, who was whimpering, she went over to Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks for not letting him hit me." She said smiling. He really did look gorgeous up close. He shrugged but ended up with a smirk on his face.

"No problem." Nodding, Kagome pushed her way through the students who started to close in on Inuyasha. As soon as she got out, Sango was resting up against the lockers; she looked at her and got off of them.

"Hey, what was going on back there?" she asked gesturing towards the crowd of laughing students. Some of them were leaving because they had to catch their bus, but some stayed to tease Inuyasha. Who still hadn't fully recovered yet by the looks of it.

'I didn't know I kicked him that HARD!' Kagome thought as she snickered quietly to herself. Kagome and Sango went to Kagome's locker. Kagome didn't have to worry about catching the bus, Sango had a car and they would go to her house first, Sango's next and then to Rin's.

"So what happened back there?" Sango asked again, leaning up against her locker. When she got out of her physics class, she heard some screaming or something like that and went to see what was going on. She saw a crowd of people and tried to get through, but some of the jocks were way to strong.

'They're probably taking steroids, fuckin meatheads' Sango thought bitterly, recalling one of them pushing her back.

"I bumped into Inuyasha and I was about to go pass him, when he pinned me against the wall. He almost slapped me after I yelled in his ear to let me go." Kagome said, picking up her Math book and placing it in her book bag. Sango gasped and grabbed Kagome by the chin, checking her for any marks. Kagome wiggled out of Sango's grasp and laughed.

"He didn't hit me, Sango. Sesshoumaru came in time to stop him." Kagome finished.

Sango sighed in relief as Kagome continued to pack her bags. Zipping up her book bag and shutting her locker, Kagome turned to Sango. "Ready to go?" she asked. Sango nodded and they made their way out of the school, heading for Sango's black jeep.

Sesshoumaru secretly watched as Kagome walked away from him to her friend after saying thanks. He couldn't believe how Inuyasha embarrassed himself again. Wait until they got home and their father finds out that his youngest was about to hit a girl. He stood against the door of a closed classroom as the students slowly disappeared from Inuyasha, to go home. Inuyasha got up and rubbed his sore crotch.

'I can't believe that wench kneed me in the balls. She is so going to pay for embarrassing me.' Inuyasha silently vowed. Sesshoumaru grabbed his fallen book bag and gave one look in Inuyasha's direction that clearly said: 'Get yourself together quick, because I'm going to leave you.' Turning to leave, Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha groan as he walked stiffly to his locker to get his book bag. Exiting the school building and going to his car, Sesshoumaru waited a good 5 minutes before Inuyasha got in.

"You know what you did today was unacceptable, right?" Sesshoumaru asked turning out of the school's parking lot. Even though his attention was on the road, he could feel his brother's angry glare.

"What I did was unacceptable? What you did was fucked up! How could you take someone you clearly don't knows' side and not mine? I'm family she's not!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru tighten his grip on the steering wheel. "It doesn't matter if I know her or not. You had no fucking right to attempt to hit a female!" he snarled. "I don't want to hear you say a single word until we get home."

It wasn't as if he was taking orders from Sesshoumaru, but there were times where he could get violent and right now Inuyasha didn't feel like going to the hospital. So he just sat there, in the car with his fuming brother, being quite until they got home.

(--)

"So who's going to be there, you never did tell me" Kagome asked as Sango parked her jeep next to her mother's car.

"You didn't ask silly." Sango said turning off the car and getting out. Kagome huffed and got out of the car. Sango followed Kagome to the front door, opening it; they were hit greeted with the smell of food.

"Rin, Kana, Kagura, Livi, me and you" Sango answered, walking into the kitchen.

Kagome followed her and saw her mother in the kitchen making dinner. Mrs. Higurashi was wearing a white sleeping gown that had thin straps and fitted her form perfectly, with her hair and a messy pony tail.

"Mama, it's in the afternoon and you're still wearing your night clothes?" Kagome asked teasingly. Mrs. Higurashi turned around with a wooden spoon, spaghetti sauce covering it.

Her mother smiled and shook her head. "Yeah well, when you're comfortable you're comfortable." She said turning around, continuing to stir the sauce.

"Hey mama, is it okay if I go over to Rin's house for a sleepover?" Kagome asked. She knew her mother would say yes, but she wanted to ask anyway. Seeing her mother nod, Kagome went over and hugged her mother from behind, before taking Sango upstairs to her room.

'Kids.' Mrs. Higurashi thought as she smiled, continuing to fix dinner.

_In Kagome's Room_

"So what are you going to do about Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked sitting down on Kagome's bed.

"What are you taking about?" she asked from her closet. Picking out a pair of dark blue jeans that flare out at the ankles, Kagome placed them on a near by chair and pulled out a white tank top and sheer light pink sweater. Going over to her dresser, she pulled out a pink and white stripped tank top with thin straps and white boy shorts with pink butterflies on them.

"You know damn well what I'm taking about! From what you tell me, he likes you. And I have a strong feeling that you like him too." Sango said studying her nails. Kagome gasped.

"I so don't like him! I don't even know him and you say that I like him." Kagome said taking out her big camouflage bag and started putting her nightclothes, underwear, toothbrush, brush, clothes she was wearing tomorrow, lotion, deodorant, and shoes.

"I can tell when you like a guy, Kagome." Sango said matter-of-factly. Kagome shook her head and zipped up her bag. Opening the door, with the bag over her shoulder, Kagome looked at Sango.

"You ready to go or what?" she asked. Sango sighed and nodded her head and got off her friend's comfortable bed.

(--)

It was around 8 o'clock when everyone met up at Rin's house. They gave each other hugs and went up to Rin's room, which was a bright pink. Sitting around in a circle with 3 boxes of pizza in the middle, Rin was the first to say something.

"Hey you guys, do you want to play truth or dare." She asked. They hadn't changed into their night clothes yet. Rin was wearing a red tank top with the words 'I'm not a playboy bunny' in white letters and light blue shorts. She had her short brown hair in a small ponytail. Rin went to the same school as them, but didn't have the same classes. So even in between classes, they didn't see her. Rin was the quiet type, she never got in trouble nor did she ever get detention.

"Sure" the rest of the girls replied at the same time.

"So who goes first?" asked Livi. She was in the same grade as they were and was some what like Rin, but different. Instead of quiet all of the time like Rin, she was some times loud and liked to talk to anyone that was willing to talk to her. She had brown eyes like Rin and had long chestnut hair that was currently in a high ponytail. Livi was wearing a white shirt and a black jeans skirt. She did go to their school; she just didn't want to come today.

"The person who wanted to play the game in the first place," Kana said. Kana was a different story. She was a mirror demon, meaning that she could suck someone's soul out of their body using a mirror. She had flowing white hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. When you take one look at her, you would think that she was evil or antisocial, but she wasn't. Kana was actually nice. She didn't mind helping a friend out when they were in need and was very loyal. Kana was wearing a purple shirt and khaki shorts. It was a shame that she didn't go to the same school as they did.

"Okay then. Sango truth or dare?" Rin asked.

"Dare" she replied, without hesitation.

"I dare you to grope Miroku the next time you see him, and Kagome has to be there when you do it." Rin said, a smile forming on her face. Sango almost chocked on her slice of pepperoni pizza, a blush spreading like wildfire across her cheeks. She knew all of them thought she had a crush on the pervert and they would make a cute couple. But Sango was to stubborn to own up to her feelings or give into Miroku's advances.

'There is no way in hell; I'm going to touch that pervert's ass!' Sango thought angrily as she heard her friend's laugh at the blush that was still on her face. Sighing when she realized that it was a dare and she had to do it, Sango nodded.

"Alright, my turn. Ummm….Kana. Truth or dare?" Sango asked, eating her slice of pizza.

"Umm….Truth." she said. She made a vow to never pick dare when she was with them. The last time she did, she had to kiss an older guy on the lips in front of his girlfriend! That didn't go to well with the girlfriend because it almost resulted in a fight. But once they told her that it was a dare every thing was okay, but not before the girlfriend slashed her tires.

"Would you ever dye your hair?" Sango asked, drinking some of her water.

"Nope, I don't think I'd look right." Kana replied, pulling on her pure white locks.

"Yeah you would, little sis." Kagura said, ruffling her little sister's hair. Kagura was the enforcer in the group. She didn't take shit from anyone and would stick up for her friends. She had blood red eyes and a pale complexion just like Kana. She had her long black hair in a bun with two black chop sticks in them. Kagura was wearing a black tank top and black shorts. Just like Kana she didn't attend their school.

"Hey!" Kana whined, hitting Kagura lightly on the shoulder. Kagura shrugged and took another slice of cheese pizza from the third box. "Okay let's see. Rin….Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you like Shippou Fox?" Kana asked. Rin blushed and nodded her head, shyly. Kana had heard Kagome and Sango talking about how Rin and this guy named Shippou, would make a cute couple.

"Okay, Kagome. Truth or Dare." Rin asked.

"Dare."

Remembering what Kagome told them what happened between her and Rin's two older brothers, Rin had the perfect dare to give her.

"I dare you to kiss Sesshoumaru on the lips tomorrow." She said with a smirk.

Kagome almost chocked on air.

(--)

Reminder: Okay I confused a lot of people in this chapter, I'm very sorry. At first I put Rin was Sesshoumaru's daughter and such. To clear the air; Sesshoumaru is Rin's older brother. The setting is still in February going on March. Inuyasha's birthday passed making him 18. Sesshoumaru's birthday is in July (I moved it) making him about to turn 19. So he is still older, ladies and gents. Kagome, Miroku, Rin, Sango, Shippou and Livi are 17. They are all seniors. Yes you can be a 17 and a senior. Oh and Kagome's eyes are blue . I'm sorry if I mixed you guys up. And I'm sorry if I misspelled any of the names. Typing fast gets you no where .

Any questions or concerns that needed to be cleared up, feel free to leave a review because I do read those and I do appreciate you for doing so. Or you can e-mail me at rikku (underscore) angel (underscore) 88(at) hotmail (dot) com.


	3. Rin Taisho?

**Author's Note:** WOW! Looky at all the pretty reviews I got! I would love to thank everyone who reviewed, picked and read my story. It means a lot. Sorry for the long wait!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing!

**Title:** Dared to Love

**Chapter Three:** Rin Taisho?

"Rin, I don't wanna kiss Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whined for the billionth time since she was dared. They had changed into their nightclothes and were watching a movie, Blade Trinity. She was wearing her pink and white pajamas; Sango was wearing a purple silk tank top and matching pajama pants. Kana and Kagura was wearing the same thing; a red form fitting shirt with white shorts. Livi was wearing a blue tank top with a green star in the middle, with green bottoms. Rin on the other hand was wearing a pink pajama set with light pink stars all over them and a matching robe. Rin rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I thought you like him?" she asked. Kagome growled lowly when she heard Sango snicker behind her.

"I wish you guys would stop saying that! I don't even know him and I don't want to kiss him cause I don't want to loose my first kiss to someone I don't fuckin' know!" Kagome hissed. The other's gasped when they heard that she had never been kissed.

"You have never been kissed?" Kana asked. Kagome blushed and nodded her head.

"You know, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. I can tell you right now that most of us in this room has never kissed a guy before." Livi said shoving a hand of popcorn in her mouth. Even though Livi had her eyes trained on the television, she knew that everyone around her nodded their head in agreement.

"If your afraid he might do something to you for kissing him, he won't I know him like that." Rin said shrugging. Kagome looked over at Rin.

"How do you know that?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Cause he's my adoptive father." Rin said like it was no big deal, the other's around her gasped in shock. The girls around her started asking her questions at the same time, for what seemed to be minutes, until Sango thought of something.

"Hold the hell on!" she yelled over the talkative girls, making them shut-up and look at her. "So if Kagome and Sesshoumaru were to get married that would make Kagome your step-mother, you do know that Rin?" Kagome and Rin's face paled at the thought of that.

"What the hell!" Rin shouted. Everyone around her laughed except her and Kagome. All of a sudden she regretted daring her friend to kiss her father. _'Kagome? Be my mother….what the hell!'_ she thought looking over at Kagome would looked to be close to hurting Sango.

**((I have a chocolate chip cookie….yummy!))**

Sesshoumaru got out the car ignoring the fact Inuyasha slammed his car door when he told him time after time not to. Entering the house he was greeted with the scent of Ramen, coming from the kitchen. Sesshoumaru wasn't obsessed with Ramen Inuyasha was but he did enjoy it.

"Sesshoumaru, sweetheart is that you?" called his mother, Izayoi, from the kitchen. Obviously she was the one cooking the Ramen for them and herself. _'Mother sure does like to cook'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he went into the kitchen after hearing Inuyasha enter and close the door. Izayoi was sitting at the table reading a magazine, when he came in. She looked up and smiled at him, she of course was human. Sesshoumaru's mother had died 2 weeks after he was born because of some wounds that got infected after she gave birth to him. Feeling lonely without a mate by his side and having to take care of a child all by himself, InuTaisho found someone, Inuyasha's mom and they became mates. Izayoi had raised him as if she was his real mother and he had treated her as such. Of course much later they had Inuyasha.

Izayoi had long black hair that reached her back and was slightly curly. Right now she had it in a bun, other than leaving it out like she usually did. She was wearing a white and navy blue tank-top with a blue jeans skirt. Even at her age, she still looked like she was 20, that probably had something to do with the mark on her shoulder his father placed on her to make her age slower then humans do but she remained human.

"Hello mother. How are you?" he asked sitting down on the chair on the opposite side of the table. Izayoi closed her magazine and looked at her son with a worried expression. All day long she thought about Sesshoumaru choosing a mate before his birthday and that made her worry even more because she knew the type of girls her boys attend school with. _'Sesshoumaru is smarter than that to pick someone who only wants his money. He will make the right decision.'_ She thought getting up from her chair to go check on the Ramen.

"Well Sesshoumaru, to tell you the truth I am worried about you. I am worried about the whole '_choose a mate in order to inherit the Taisho money'_ thing. I want you to be happy and not feel like you have to be rushed into this." She confessed as she took out 3 bowls and set them on the island styled counter and poured the Ramen in them. Sesshoumaru got up and pecked his mother on the cheek before getting his bowl of Ramen. His mother was always worried about he's happiness, that's all she ever did and he was afraid that she might get herself sick doing it.

"Don't worry about me, mother. I'll pick the right one" Sesshoumaru replied trying to make her feel better. And it worked cause she sighed and nodded her heard, and was about to call for Inuyasha telling him that his Ramen was ready, when he suddenly appeared before her with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Ramen" was all he said before grabbing the bowl and dashed back up to his room. Izayoi shook her head and grabbed her bowl and sat down in her seat, beginning to eat hers. After finishing, Sesshoumaru thought about something. He didn't see his adopted daughter Rin anywhere.

"Mother..where is Rin?" he asked putting his bowel and fork in the dish washer.

"Oh she's in her room with her friends. She's having a sleepover. Why don't you go up there and see how she's doing?" she suggested, tapping her chin mischievously. There were at least a couple of beautiful girls up there that she knew was good at heart, Sesshoumaru might like at least one of them to take as a mate.

"Yeah maybe later," Sesshoumaru replied shrugging and started to walk up the stairs to his room. Along the way he could pick up girlish laughter and two familiar smells. One of them belonged to Rin and the other belonged to Kagome. _'Kagome? Why would she be here? I didn't even know Rin knew her.'_ He thought going into his room. Yes later on he would go in there and see how his daughter and friends were doing.

**((Later))**

It was about 11:30 when Sesshoumaru decided it was time to 'check' on Rin and her sleepover. Only wearing a pair of boxers with Stewie from Family guy on the front of it he made his way over to Rin's room. He could hear the television on and someone laughing. It might have been Kagome, who was up! Maybe he could get her alone and get to know her. Opening the door, expecting to see Kagome sitting on the floor watching t.v, all he got was Rin sitting on the floor laughing at the t.v show, Celebrity Death Match in the dark. Around her the girls were passed out on the floor, as he looked around he saw someone with a slice of pizza still in their hands (Sango). Then he spotted her, lying on top of Rin's bed. Her outfit might have looked like a normal one to the girls but to him it looked like something from a pin-up magazine. With her long legs and slim waist, Sesshoumaru wanted to see for himself if her skin was as soft as he thought it would be. When someone cleared their throat, Sesshoumaru's attention was brought to Rin who was sniggering here and there.

"Do you want to talk in the kitchen?" she whispered, trying not to wake up the other girls. Nodding his head, Sesshoumaru stepped outside and waited for Rin to come out. When she did, she was wearing her bath room and was….smiling at him. _'Why the hell is she so happy for?'_ he thought as she led the way to the huge kitchen.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo I NOTICED that you were eyeing my friend Kagome. Are you by any chance interested in her?" Rin asked sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of ice cream in front of her. Sesshoumaru stole her bowl and ate some before giving it back to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about Rin." He said in a calm voice. Rin looked at him like he was crazy. She saw the way he looked at her when he entered her room. There HAD to be some attraction going there, she just knew it.

"Sesshoumaru don't play dumb with me! I know for a fact that there is an attraction between the two of you guys, you're just too stupid to realize it." Rin muttered into her ice cream, before eating some. Sesshoumaru chuckled at Rin's antics and couldn't help but think that she was right. There was something there but he didn't know how Kagome felt about him.

"Is that any way to talk to your father, young lady?" He said in a mockingly fatherly tone. Rin giggled and put her spoon back her bowl before giving Sesshoumaru a hug.

"I know it's jus that I don't want you to be lonely or get hurt, cause you and I both know I won't be here forever." Rin whispered in his hair. He hugged her back and wondered why all of a sudden the females in his family were so worried about him getting hurt or being lonely.

"I'll be fine Rin. Now go to bed, it's a school night." Sesshoumaru commanded and Rin couldn't help but laugh. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly hearing her laugh.

"I should say the same for you, father. You should be in bed too" Rin said rolling her eyes, gave Sesshoumaru a goodnight kiss on the cheek, before going up her room.

_'I should go to bed. Who knows what's gonna happen tomorrow'_ Sesshoumaru thought putting Rin's bowl in the dishwasher and then went to bed.

_'There has got to be some way to get those to realize that they were meant to be together. I hope that kiss will make Sesshoumaru and Kagome realize it. But of course that is a little weird that my best friend is about to become MY STEP-MOTHER!'_ Rin made an 'ick' face before tucking herself and Kagome and went to bed.

**((Morning))**

"Come on Kagome! Quit acting like a big baby!" Rin taunted walking down the hill to the entrance of the school. Today she was wearing a green shirt and brown shorts with her short hair out. Kagome was wearing a black tank-top with white shorts and her hair was out with individual braids here and there. To say that she wasn't scared was an understatement. She was terrified! Even though Rin told her not to worry about what Sesshoumaru was going to do to her after she kissed him, she still had that doubt that something might happen to her anyway. Sango was wearing a gray shirt with the word 'love' in black bold letters and old navy jeans.

"I'm not acting like a baby…I just don't want to go through with this. I can't just go up to him and say 'Hey Sesshoumaru I was dared to kiss you on the lips, so can I without your fan club killing me first!'" Kagome said walking down the same hill. Livi was supposed to meet them, but so far she was no show since it was almost time for school to start. "But what about Sango's dare?" Kagome whined. Sango shot Kagome a cold glare and all she got was a shrug as a response.

"Hey Sango, there goes Miroku you better go and do your dare." Rin said, pushing Sango towards Miroku's direction. Groaning Sango went up to Miroku and pushed him against the lockers. Kagome and Rin whistled and stood back and watched Sango do her dare.

"SANGO! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! SHE MADE ME STEAL THAT COOKIE!" Miroku yelled, closing his eyes waiting for Sango to pound him but she…..didn't! Opening his eyes slowly, he saw Sango lean over to him and kissed him on the cheek, and then she did something he didn't expect her to do. She….she……groped him?

'There I did it.' Sango thought letting go of him and he's ass, Sango was about to go when Miroku…..groped her….back! Her face turning red, Sango back handed him twice on both cheeks.

"**HENTAI"** she screamed.

"I don't think we thought about that happening" Rin whispered to Kagome as she and Kagome slipped off to their first period class while Sango kicked Miroku's ass.

"Sooooooooo, when are you going to admit you like my father?" Rin asked suddenly climbing up the stairs to where their first mod classes were with Kagome. Sure it wasn't time for them to go to class yet; they just wanted to get there before all the other students do.

"Why do you keep thinking I like him? And don't say 'admit that you like my father' that makes it sound so gross" Kagome said putting her books down in her first mod class and then following Rin so that she can do that same.

"Because I know you. And I know him, he likes you Kagome. He just won't admit it and neither would you" Rin said matter-of-factly. Kagome rolled her eyes. "By the way you have to kiss him by lunch time, just so you know" Rin continued.

"HEY! You didn't say anything about that" Kagome yelled, making the teacher in the room look at her like she was crazy. But she really didn't care.

"You didn't let me finish when I told you. But now you know, Oh and Kags if you don't do the dare you have to kiss Hojo on the lips and I know for a FACT that you do not want to do that." Rin said smirking, enjoying the shudder that ripped through her friend.

"But--"

**RINGGGGG**

"You better get to class Kags. Love ya" Rin said smirking at her friend's confused face.

'_What am I going to do? I don't want to kiss Sesshoumaru….but I for damn sure don't wan to kiss Hojo! Of all people to kiss as a consequence Rin had to pick HIM! Well at least it wasn't Kouga.' _Kagome thought pushing her way through the crowd of people to get to her class…the one she had with Sesshoumaru.

There was no way around it. She had to kiss Sesshoumaru Taisho on the lips today.

**O.O Just a couple of things you have to know O.O**

**-Okay someone said on the reviews that I made Inuyasha older then Sesshoumaru. Not true, Sesshoumaru is still older. Inuyasha was born in February and he's birthday just pasted in the story…making him 18, NOW. Sesshoumaru's birthday is in June and he is 18 turning 19. I hope that cleared it but if it only confused you…lol sorry**

**-Sorry about the cliff hanger. (LOL sorry Rell couldn't help it…please don't hurt me!) There is just so much stuff to do. School is starting up again on Monday and I don't want to go any time soon. But I will try and update as much as I can during school as long as you guys are willing to come here and review. **

**-Oh and just as a reminder. My Baby's Daddy has about 3 more chapters before it's finished so….just letting you know.**

**-I'm also planning on updating Sleepover chapter 6 some time soon this week; I'm working on it as we speak so just look out for it.**

**Thanks**

**Sesshy-chan**


	4. Lunch p1

**Author's Note: OMGosh! I love you guys so much! I can't believe that I broke 100 reviews for only 3 chapters? I am so flippin' excited! WOW! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and at the end will be some responses to the reviews and others. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…DUH! Well maybe Livi but that's about it….**

**Dared to Love**

**Sesshy-chan**

**Chapter 4: Lunch p. 1**

"So….did you do it yet?" Livi asked, walking with Kagome after first period. She had gotten to school late due to the fact that she over slept. _'My mother always blames me every time I'm late. It's not like I mean to! My cell phone must be broken or something...crappy phone?'_ Livi thought as she shifted her book bag into a comfortable position for her back. She was wearing old navy jeans and a white shirt. Plain yes, but she made plain so very sexy….At least that's what she's been told.

Kagome turned to look at her, like she was crazy. "Why was I going to KISS the most popular guy in school on the LIPS in front of everyone in class? Besides I can't because Sango has to be there to witness it…..re-mem-ber." Kagome replied, weaving in and out between people in a fast pace, trying to make it to her second period class on time….for once.

"It's not all that bad, seriously Kags. You never know he might like it and you guys might end up together and have BABIES! Oooooooo I can be the auntie or the godmother!" Livi squealed walking in the same speed as Kagome. Some students heard Livi squeal and yell the word babies, stopped what they were doing to look at her. Kagome blushed and started to walk even faster, with Livi trailing right behind her. "All I'm sayin' is that he might want to go with you Kags. You're not that ugly, pretty in fact. But you know you can never compare to dis right?" Livi said slyly, popping her collar. Kagome laughed and shook her head at her friend's silliness.

"How is it that you can insult me and compliment me at the same time?" Kagome asked going into their keyboarding class. Livi was only in 2 of her classes, keyboarding today and L/S/N Government tomorrow. Livi shrugged and said sitting down beside her, "I got skills, that's why." Livi signed onto the computer and soon Kagome followed to.

"Well I'm going to have to kiss him before lunch or during lunch. It I don't then I'm going to have to have to kiss Hojo!" Kagome whispered to Livi making gagging noises at the thought of having to kiss Hojo. Livi giggled and went on Internet Explorer. Soon their teacher, Mrs. Woodhall came into the class just as the late bell began to ring.

"Alright class, Please sign out of either games or the internet at this time. Class is about to begin." She said calmly. Everyone in the class knew that if you didn't do what she asked, that clam demeanor she had would be quickly replaced by a mean and nasty person as a teacher. As long as you were on her good side, no homework! Mrs. Woodhall was about 5'1 light brown skin, black hair that was about shoulder length and has a petite form. She had told the class that she was 25 and was married to a doctor. She was everyone's friend in the school that is unless you piss her off, but that is a different story. Today she was wearing a dark blue skirt that came above her knees, a white shirt that was 'v' cut and a blue jacket to match her skirt.

"Now I want you to sign into Microsoft Word and write me three paragraphs on any subject, it must be appropriate, and mind you ladies and gents that this is a timed assignment. You can't and will not look at your hands and if you do I would know. Begin." Mrs. Woodhall said. Everyone began typing.

**(space)**

Sango was in her Geometry class, trying to solve a problem when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Sighing in annoyance, already knowing who it was, Sango turned around to a smirking Miroku.

"What do you want Miroku? I'm trying to finish my class work." Sango said, counting on her fingers before writing her answer, then turning back to Miroku.

"I was just wondering why you groped me? I mean you never did anything like that before and why did you beat me up? I know you do that on the regular, but I didn't think you would grope me though. So why did you do it, I'm just curious." He asked propping himself on his elbows, with his head in his hands, leaning forward waiting for her answer.

_'Curiosity killed the cat, Miroku.'_ Sango thought before sighing. If she didn't tell him, he would bug her until she told him, or go to Kagome, Rin, or Livi and ask them. She just didn't want to hurt him or lead him on thinking that she liking him, when she herself didn't know if she liked him or not. "Well Miroku, you see I was dared to you know, grope you. I'm sorry if I lead you on to believe anything. We're still friend's right?" Sango asked worriedly, her big brown eyes pleading for him to forgive her or say something perverted like he always do to make her laugh.

Miroku was taken back to say the least. He thought that she had actually liked him. Why else would she have groped him? He thought it was a lot of things that would have made her grope him. Maybe all the times he groped her made her realize that he really did care and possibly love her. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Sango. We're still friends; I should have never thought anything by it." He said taking a journal and his Geometry and started his class work, ignoring the look Sango gave him. Nodding her head slowly, Sango turned back around and tried to complete her class work, but she couldn't. She kept thinking about the look of disappointment on his face when she told him about being dared to grope him and that she didn't feel anything towards him other than friendship. She felt bad, but if Miroku said that it was okay, why would she bring it up again?

_'I guess it just wasn't meant to be.'_ Miroku thought sadly to himself as he worked out a problem trying not to let a tear shed.

**((space))**

3rd period.

It was here.

The time struck 11:14am.

The bell had rung telling everyone who had second lunch that it was time for them to go downstairs to the cafeteria.

That was her lunch! Kagome's fingers started to get cold and nervousness crept all over her body, when she saw the students from her class, INCLUDING Sesshoumaru walk out of the classroom…except her and Shippou. Sesshoumaru gave her a look when he was at the door and left. Shippou, he friend from middle school walked up towards her and sat down in the chair in front of her. His copper-ish hair was pulled into a ponytail and his emerald green eyes glimmered with concern for his sister/friend. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with dark blue pants that were seriously baggy for him.

"Kags what's wrong? You look pale and your hands are freezing cold." Shippou asked quietly touching her hand for second but pulled away from the coldness of it. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"I just don't want to go to lunch, cause I was dared to do something, so stupid and I'm so nervous about what's gonna happen after I do it." Kagome whined putting her head in her hands. Shippou was at alert by this point. It must be very bad, if it's gonna make her this nervous and Kagome Higurashi rarely got nervous.

"What is it? What do you have to do?" he asked softly. Kagome lifted up her head and said in a quivering voice. "I have to kiss Sesshoumaru Taisho on the lips at lunch today." Shippou's eyes widened.

"YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT?" he yelled, making the teacher who was sitting at her desk grading papers look at them funny and Kagome started to bang her head on the desk.

_'Kami why me? Did I make someone angry up there or something?'_ Kagome asked herself rubbing her slightly red and hurting forehead.

**(((space)))**

Sango and Livi were sitting at the cafeteria table waiting for Kagome to come. They weren't really concerned when Kagome didn't show up with her class, probably still nervous to do her dare. But then when 20 minutes went by they started to get worried.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Livi asked drinking some of her chocolate milk. Sango shrugged glancing at the door.

"I don't know….Oh wait there she goes! Kagome where have you been? Lunch is almost over and why is Shippou looking like he's about to hurt someone?" Sango glanced at an angry Shippou.

"Where's Sesshoumaru? I want to get this over with okay." Kagome asked impatiently, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and folder her arms across her chest. Livi pointed over to the back table where Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kouga and other people/groupies with them. "Sango make sure you're near by okay, cause I don't want to do this again…ever again." She said walking over to Sesshoumaru's table, with Sango slowly following behind her. To say that she wasn't nervous doing this, that would be stupid to say. She had never kissed anyone before, nor did she want to lose her first kiss to someone who didn't even like her. Her hands cold as ice, Kagome finally made it to Sesshoumaru's table, making all of them stop talking to look at her.

"What the fuck are you doing here, wench?" Kikyou sneered. Kikyou and Kagome didn't really get along that much, probably because every school they went to they (the students and teachers) would compare them and say that they looked alike. That was enough to make Kikyou think of Kagome as her clone and Kikyou didn't like to be second to anything. Kikyou was wearing black and pink tank-top and white Capri pants. Her hair was pulled into two ponytails and her cold brown eyes were glaring at Kagome in anger.

_'She always seems to be angry at me…ALWAYS'_ Kagome thought as she mentally gave Kikyou the middle finger. "That's none of your fucking business, bitch! Sesshoumaru can I talk to you in private for a second please, it's important?" Kagome switched her glaze from Kikyou to Sesshoumaru, slightly begging him to say yes. He must have got the message, because he nodded his head and got up. Yura, the second leader of the cheerleading team, placed a hand on his arm, making stop and look at her with a glare.

Yura was the meanest girl at their school compared to Kikyou. She had pale skin, black jaw length hair that she always kept out and tied in a blood red ribbon. Somehow or another she had an obsession with hair, that's how she got on the cheerleading squad, she was great with fixing up their hair. Yura had blood red eyes and was known for whoring around the school, she had slept with everyone in the school but Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Shippou and surprisingly Inuyasha. She was hardly in class and yet she passed every class, probably paid the teachers to pass her. She didn't like Kagome because Kikyou told her not to.

_'Such a follower'_ Kagome thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Why does he have to go with you slut just cause you asked him to?" Yura hissed. Kagome was about to say something back to her, when Sesshoumaru made a disgusted noise and snatched his arm away from Yura's grasp.

"DON'T you EVER in your fucking existence touch me EVER again! I can make my own decisions bitch and you WILL refrain from calling Kagome out of her name. Got that?" he growled out making Yura sink in her chair and nod slowly. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand, noticing that it was ice cold, and lead her into the hallway where no one was and let go. Sango was in the next hallway peering into their hallway, so that she wouldn't be seen by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and noticed that she was shaking slightly and could smell fear all over her. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Kagome?" he asked, trying to get her to say what she wanted to say before the bell rang signally the end of lunch. Kagome, who was looking at her shoes, snapped her attention to Sesshoumaru. A small blush appeared on her cheeks and she cleared her throat.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving me from your friends. I know that you don't know me all that well but there's something that I got to do, even though I don't want to do it, because I don't know you. That and I don't wand do mean REALLY don't want to do the consequences." Kagome said in a rush. Sesshoumaru lifted a delicate eyebrow. He had heard everything she said, but didn't know anyone that could say something that long and fast.

"So what is it that you have to do, but can't do?" Sesshoumaru asked, suspiciously. Kagome nibbled on her lip and looked at Sesshoumaru in the eye.

_'This is it.'_ She thought, _'I'm gonna lose my first kiss to a prep!'_

"This" she whispered, moving closer to him, taking him back some. But the weird thing it, was that he didn't move back or anything. He let her lean into him and……kissed him. Pressing her lips against his, she closed her eyes tightly counting to 3 before pulling away. She was about to end the kiss when she felt him kiss………her……..BACK and was wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sango couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sesshoumaru was actually kissing her back? _'I thought he would shove her away or something.'_ She thought eyeing the kissing couple. Kagome tried to get loose but a warning growl told her to stop her struggling and enjoy what he was doing to her.

_'What did I get myself into?'_ she asked herself panicking when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth.

_'I think I found my mate.'_ Sesshoumaru thought pressing Kagome even closer, enjoying the feel of her body pressed up against his in a perfect fit. Yes, she would do wonderful as his mate. He would make sure she was his.

Sango heard Sesshoumaru growl and knew right away that that didn't sound to pretty. It looked like he wasn't going to let her go.

_'This is so bad'_ she thought, biting her nails, as a guilty feeling pooled into the bottom of her stomach. She should have never allowed Rin to dare Kagome to do this.

**((((space))))**

Shippou and Livi were waiting for Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Sango to come back. Shippou was on edge, wondering what was going on and Livi was happily munching on her chocolate cookie.

"COOKIE!" she moaned and took another bite out of it. Shippou rolled his eyes.

_'What a weird chick! Kagome what the hell is taking you so long!'_ Shippou thought worriedly, his eyes trained on the front door of the cafeteria.

**(((((Ello readers)))))**

**Okay some people are having problems with the whole Rin is Sesshoumaru's daughter thing. At school they are siblings and at home they are some what father and daughter but they act like siblings. You know how some father's and daughter's act like friend's or siblings? That's how they are. To tell you the truth I don't know why Sesshoumaru adopted her…lol…I just wanted to put that it in there and since not a whole lot of people are bugging me to change it … im not going to. But if you look at it from someone else's point of view it does make it funny to tease Kagome with.**

**OH and I'm going to TRY the e-mailing list thing. Just review a story that you want to get alerted on for those who DON'T have an account and make sure you put your e-mail on there… and I'll e-mail you an alert. ONLY IF YOU WANT TO! You can tell me at any time that you want me to stop e-mailing you with the alerts. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! You have no idea how happy I am! and I'll TRY and I did say try to post up another chapter, no promises I'm just to busy with school….WE got a HUGE project on the second week of school…that sucks sooo bad! .**

**Sesshy-chan**


	5. Do you want me too?

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys! Just to tell you a head of time I know that this chapter is short..or might be short that's only cause I wrote this chapter and 'Only You' in a composition notebook and not on loose leaf paper. I'm going to do that for 'Don't Phunk With My Heart', 'My Baby's Daddy' and 'Sleepover'. I hope you guy like this chapter. Most likely it's nothing but some jokes here and there nothing that important. hahaha they need some more fun!

**Disclaimer:** look in the previous chapters to see if I own anything

**Dared To Love**

**Chapter 5: Do you want me too? **

**RING!**

Kagome didn't realize that she was standing there kissing Sesshoumaru Taisho for more than 5 minutes until the bell rang. Pulling back her head hoping that he would let her go this time without growling, surprisingly he did. Opening her eyes, blue met gold in a staring contest. Stepping back some, so that she was out reaching distance Kagome touched her lips with her eyes still in contact with Sesshoumaru. She could still feel his soft lips on hers. The tingling sensation was defiantly there, even though she didn't want to kiss him in the beginning, she sure as hell wanted to kiss him again.

_'Who knew he was such a good kisser'_ Kagome thought amusingly as she saw a smirk appear on his face. Her mood went from amused to pissed off in 0.5 seconds. "What's with the smirk?" she asked, hands on her hips. Sesshoumaru chuckled and shook his head.

"You enjoyed that kiss as much as I did. Didn't?" he asked smugly. Opened mouth and eyes narrowed, Kagome was about to say something when the principle came on the intercom.

_'Teacher's by this time, all students from second lunch should be in their 3rd period class. If they're just getting there teachers don't allow them in and send them to the cafeteria. Students if you're in the hallways please report to the cafeteria. Thank-you and sorry for the interruption."_

"That's just great! I lose my first kiss and I'm going to probably get detention all because of RIN! I'm going to give her one hell of a kick when I see her ass!" Kagome muttered darkly to herself. Why was it that most of her friends wanted to humiliate her today in more ways than one. She has never gotten into detention before. "Well there's always a first for everything." Kagome shrugged not noticing that Sesshoumaru was looking at her suspiciously. Kagome wondered why no one saw them kissing, but then it might have something to do with them being in the English hallway and they had 3rd lunch. That and she couldn't believe Sango ditched her! Didn't even come and get her right before the bell rang. _'Some friend she is'_ she thought shaking her head, wondering if she should get some new friends.

_'I wonder why she wants to kill my sister's leg?'_ he thought holding in a laugh, picturing an angry Kagome kicking the crap out of Rin's leg. But then he remembered her saying something about 'losing her first kiss'. He was her first kiss? He didn't think that someone as beautiful as her would have had her first kiss taken alone time ago. This girl was interesting indeed.

"Why exactly do you want to attack my sister?" Sesshoumaru asked, curiously getting the best of him as they walked back to the cafeteria. Kagome glanced over at him and then back in front of her.

"Well, you remember when I told you that I didn't want to do the consequences?" Kagome asked, seeing Sesshoumaru nod, she continued. "I was dared by your SISTER to kiss you by lunch and if I didn't then I had to kiss Hojo cringe And to tell you the truth I would rather kiss you then him. He is like my personal can't get rid of you, annoying the ever-living shit out of me stalker." Kagome finished walking into the cafeteria. There were about 20 tables, (10 tables in two rows) in there and about 4 of them were filled up with student who didn't get to class on time.

Most students were used to getting detention while the rest looked frightened muttered something about 'mother's going to take away Mr. TeddyWeddyPoo and my cookies when she hears about this.' Kagome was nervous about being in detention. What's going to happen to her in there? Are they going to call her mother? Will she make it out there alive? Her hands were getting icy cold again, so she tried to warm them up by rubbing them together in a fast motion.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was slightly growling. Hearing the thought of Kagome kissing someone else, made his blood boil. True, he was pissed that his sister would do such a thing behind his back, he was happy she did though, because now he got a chance to talk to her and kiss her. He didn't know why but he had this urge to protect her from that Hojo guy. _'The next time he comes around her. I'll jump his ass.'_ Sesshoumaru decided sitting with Kagome at the sixth table. Everyone around them gasped and started whisper things about them going together.

Kagome laid her head sown in her arms. "Let's see…so far I lose my special once in a life time kiss. I'm getting detention for the first time in my natural born life AND……this one is good. By tomorrow the whole entire school is going together. Rin's legs are so gonna be hurting when I get a hold of her!" Kagome muttered to herself. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his mouth to refrain from letting his loud laugh ring throughout the entire cafeteria. This girl talks to herself way to much, but he was attracted to her regardless.

Taking two deep breaths, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and asked when Kagome's head popped up. "Do you always talk to yourself or am I just special?"

**(Space)**

"Hey Kagome, what happened to you after lunch? What happened between you and Sesshoumaru? Did you get detention?" Shippou asked, handing Kagome her books when he saw her in the hallway trying to get to her 3rd period class to get them.

"Oh thanks Shippou. Yeah well that whole dare thing got me into more trouble then I thought and yeah for the first time I, Kagome Higurashi, got detention. Damn it..my mother is going to kill me." Kagome answered going downstairs to her locker, with Shippou behind her.

"What did he do after you know, you kissed him?" Shippou asked, curiously.

"He didn't push me away like I thought he would. He kissed me back, Shippou! Can you believe that? At least I don't have to see him outside of school." Kagome sighed, taking out her fourth period books and the materials she needed for Biology. It's not like she didn't want to see him or be around him. It's just that, she didn't trust herself around him. Kagome didn't get it, how could one kiss, make her want to do it again and again. And damn it again too!

_'I guess he has this effect over girls.'_ Kagome thought as she shut her locker.

"Yeah" Shippou said following Kagome. Their classes where on the same hallway, more like next to each other.

"Alight then. I'll call or IM you okay Shippou." Kagome said going into her class with a wave. Shippou nodded and went into his class as well. Sitting down at her desk, Kagome put her stuff down before turning around to look at LIVI, who was staring at her with curiously and wonder in her eyes. _'Why is it that everyone is so curious today? Wait a minute…..Livi? What is she doing in my class? She doesn't even have this class with me!'_ Kagome thought as she eyed Livi who was laughing.

"What are you doing in my class, Livi?" Kagome asked, folding her arms.

"I didn't feel like going to child development today. So I thought I'd come here and see how that kiss went since I wasn't able to ask you after lunch. ………So how was it?" Livi asked excitedly.

_'She must have had a cookie! I told her to get off that stuff. But she never listens.'_ Kagome thought amusingly before a blush appeared on her cheeks at the remembrance of her kiss with Sesshoumaru. Livi saw the blush and squealed.

"SPILL?"

"It was hot and I do mean HOTT! But I got detention today after school." Kagome confessed. Livi didn't look as shocked as Shippou was. She just looked happy! Why the hell is she happy?

"My baby is growing up so fast! Getting her first detention and kissin' hot boys. I am so proud of you!" she exclaimed, wiping fake tears from her eyes.

"SHUT-UP! That's not funny one bit." Kagome said, but into laughter making the students looking at them, thinking that they were on something.

**O.O**

**xAfter Schoolx**

Kagome went to her locker and grabbed her book bag and shut it. There was hardly anyone in the school building at this time. Most of them were in detention or in the principles office.

Sighing Kagome slowly made her way to the detention room. Running her fingers across the lockers as she went, Kagome was startled when someone chuckled behind her, but relaxed.

"Are you stalking me, Mr. Taisho?" Kagome asked, not bothering to turn around. She knew it was Sesshoumaru by the way he deepens his voice when he chuckled or laughed.

"It depends. Do you want me too?" Kagome noticed that his voice wasn't Sesshoumaru's. Turning around she saw……………………………………

**xHELLOx**

**I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't long enough, but look at it this way I updated it before the time I told you to. Since I'm working on Only You I'll post that chapter up on the 30th okay. Now I hope you guys read the letter before cause if you didn't I bet you were lost some…I think. **

**Yuki Asio (I think I spelt that right) - please don't get mad a me because I didn't send you an alert. I would have but your e-mail address didn't work. For all of those who didn't get an alert it means that your e-mail address didn't work.**

**Did you guys see Titians the movie? It came on today and it kicked ass! Robin and Starfire kissed! FINALLY! They look so cute together! You need to see it, if you like Teen Titians, whenever it comes on again on cartoon network.**

**Well I have to go and I'll talk to you guys later!**

**With much love**

**Sesshy-chan **


	6. Detention

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…duh!**

**Dared to Love**

**Sesshy-chan**

**Chapter Six: Detention**

"Koga! What are you doing here after school?" Kagome asked still a little shocked that she thought it was really Sesshoumaru behind her. Not that she wanted him to…or anything.

'_Liar'_ a little voice said in her head, making Kagome mentally frown.

'_Am not! I don't want to see him anymore than I have to!'_ Kagome defended. The little voice laughed at her.

'_Girl! You are so dense! You know you like him! You can't honestly say the kiss you got from him didn't make you want him as much as he obviously wants you!' _the voice argued back. Kagome mentally shook her head.

'_no'_

'_OMGosh! If I was a real person and wasn't inside your head…I would slap you right upside your head, for being so freaking stupid!'_ the voice screamed before tuning out.

Kagome blinked her eyes twice before realizing that Koga was looking at her kind of funny. Scratching the back of her head and smiling sheepishly, Kagome turned around and continued to walk down the hallway. Koga shrugged and followed her.

"About your question before, I have football practice. But the real question is; why is a good girl like you doing here after school, heading toward the detention room?" he asked, stepping in front of her. His icy blue eyes looked at her in amusement when she started to blush. Hr already knew why she was going to detention and heard all of the rumors that her and Sesshoumaru going somewhere during the last few minutes of lunch and came back to the cafeteria, after the principle made the announcement. All the students there said, they say Kagome blush from time to time whenever Sesshoumaru would look her way. Taking a small undetectable sniff of Kagome's scent, he did everything he could not to growl.

'_She reeks of that bastard Sesshoumaru! Makes me wonder what the hell he did to Kagome.'_ Koga thought suspiciously, eyeing her up and down.

"Welllllll…….I didn't get to class on time, due to something's…and ended up getting detention." Kagome replied, wondering why Koga was looking her funny yet again. Kagome looked at Koga for the first time since they started talking. Koga was wearing a gray shorts sleeved shirt with a black jacket on top and blue jeans. His hair was pulled into his normal hairstyle.

"Don't get offensive on me or anything…but what happened between you and Sesshoumaru after lunch?" Koga asked, stuffing her hands in his back pocket, looking uneasy. Kagome's first and natural reaction was to get mad and bitch at him, but then she thought differently.

'_Koga's just asking me this because he likes me. More than like more like mini stalking me…since I think middle school! Maybe I should tell him I'm with Sesshoumaru? Maybe then he'll move on and date someone else?' _Kagome thought, weighing her options. "I can hang out with whoever I want to Koga and whatever we do is our business, even if that person happens to be my _boyfriend_. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to detention." Kagome smartly replied, walking away with her head held high. When she turned the corner and looked back, Koga was still standing in the same spot. _'Probably still got that dumb look on his face…hahahahaha'_ Kagome thought amusingly, before going into a room, with a black door that said 'Detention' written on it in white letters.

Stepping into the room, she immediately shivered. _'It's cold as shit in this class!'_ Kagome's teeth started to chatter as she made her way to an available seat, trying to ignore the lustful looks some of the guys were giving her and the murderous/envious looks the girls were shooting her. There was only one seat left……between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

'_I wonder is Sesshoumaru would mind if people thought we were going out? Well you know from the looks of it…they already do!'_ Kagome thought going to her seat, ignoring the glares Inuyasha was giving her. Obviously he was still mad at her for kneeing him in the balls. _'What a perfect way to end my day.'_ Kagome thought sadly, lying her head down in her hands.

**O.O**

Livi was sitting on her sofa…watching t.v in her snoopy pajamas. She had already….sort of did her homework and was currently bored. On Tuesday's there wasn't really anything to watch on t.v. She couldn't call Kagome cause she was in detention. Rin was somewhere unknown probably with Sango or something.

"I'm so tired of being bored! There are no cookies in the cabinet or ice cream! Dad just had to eat all the ice cream last time! He couldn't leave me some!" Livi ranted, ignoring her vibrating razor phone. "Oh!...who is this?" she muttered to herself, eyeing the unknown number before picking it up.

"Hello?" she answered quietly. Recently, more like yesterday, she saw the latest movie 'When a Stranger Calls'. Even though Kagome, Sango and Rin said it wasn't scary…it scared the shit out of her. Never again will she baby sit kids…only dogs. Mwhahahahahahaha.

"Livi?" a voice asked, more like familiar masculine voice.

"Miroku?" Livi asked, sitting up straight in her sofa. How the hell did he get her number? "How the hell did you get my number?"

Miroku cleared his throat and chuckled a little. "I have my connections and they were more then happy to give me your number. Besides that I wanted to know if you wanted to join my Friday night to the movies." Miroku asked. He really wanted to get to know Livi. From what Sango told him about her, she was really interesting and sweet, crazy but sweet. No he wasn't using her as a rebound since Sango turned him down or showed no interest in him, he just needed to move on.

'_But with Sango's friend? This has drama written all over it. But she never had any interest in me so it shouldn't matter to her who I go out with.'_ Miroku thought anxiously awaiting her answer. Livi let out a short laugh and sighed. She hadn't been on a date in over a year, and Miroku seemed like a nice and not to mention handsome/perverted guy.

"Like a date?" she asked playfully. She could feel him smirking on the other end of the line.

"Only if you want it to be?" he flirted, going into the kitchen. Right now he was wearing white and blue plaid pajamas and no shirt. His uncle was out getting some groceries and probably some alcohol, but on the bright side…he had the house to himself.

"Are you flirting with me Roku?" Livi asked, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. Even though he was a pervert, he was still sexy.

"Why yes I am. Do you want to go out on a _Date_ with me on Friday, Livi?" He asked again, hoping she would give him an answer this time. 2 minutes pasted and finally she told him her answer.

"Yes…..I would LOVE to go with you Miroku." Livi squealed, putting much emphasis on the "love" part. Miroku chuckled and shook his head. That was Livi for you.

"Great! I'll pick you up on Friday then" Miroku said smoothly, fixing himself something to eat..or at least trying to find something in the refrigerator to eat.

"Okay…so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course"

"Bye Roku." Livi said, with a smile and a forming blush on her cheeks.

"Bye Livi"

Hanging up the phone at the same time, Livi placed her phone beside her again. She had a dreamy look on her face. "What just happened?" she questioned herself. A few minutes later she answered it. "I think I just accepted a date, with Miroku on Friday night."

**O.O 5:35pm O.O**

Only 10 more minutes to go and she could leave this nightmare. Kagome didn't do anything the first hour or two, since the teacher wasn't there. Some of the students left saying 'Fuck Detention'. Being the good girl that she was she stayed. Most of the students that stayed, including Inuyasha was still looking at her from time to time and Sesshoumaru just looked bored. _'Okay that's it! I can't take this shit anymore!'_ Kagome thought glaring back at everyone that gave her 'the look', taking them back some.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Just cause you saw Sesshoumaru sitting next to me in the cafeteria doesn't mean shit and it doesn't make it you're fucking business to care….SO STOP WITH THE STARING….and you." Kagome shouted, pointing to Inuyasha, whose eyes widened ever so slightly as the spotlight was now on him and her. "Stop with the glaring! I don't care if you're still mad at me for kicking you in the balls! News flash asshole…YOU FUCKING DESERVED IT!" with a frustrated huff, Kagome looked at her clock and was happy to see that there was only 5 more minutes left in detention. Rather than sit there and feel all the people in the class look at her in a new found light, and Sesshoumaru just stare at her, she did/said something, she had never thought she would ever do.

"Man…fuck detention." Kagome muttered and walked out. Sesshoumaru looked at the door and shook his head. Standing up as well and leaving also, Sesshoumaru was pleased to realize that his brother didn't have a ride home and would have to walk home…again.

'_I am so evil!'_ Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, walking out of the school's double doors. There sitting on the sidewalk was Kagome, resting her head on her knees. Walking up to her, he nudged her a bit with his foot on her side. When she looked up, Sesshoumaru held out a hand for her to take and gladly she took it. "Do you need a ride, Kagome?" he asked charmingly, hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kagome replied with a smile. Sesshoumaru returned it and lead her to his car.

"I need to tell you something." Kagome said, changing the station on his radio from time to time out of nervousness. Sesshoumaru nodded, as if telling her that he was listening and wanted her to continue. "Don't get mad at me anything. But I sort of told Koga that you were my boyfriend, so he would leave me allow." Silence.

5 minutes later, Sesshoumaru was still quiet, driving towards her house. Kagome was still a bit nervous, since he didn't say anything for a whole 5 minutes. That is until he started to laugh. "What the hell is so funny?" Kagome asked angrily. She didn't really know why she was angry at him, wasn't it a good thing he laughed? But he didn't have to take so long to answer!

"You told him, you were my girlfriend? Hmm…well I did kiss you or rather you kissed me. And mostly everyone in the school thinks we go together. Do you want to make it official?" Sesshoumaru suggested, stopping at a red light, to turn and face her.

'_What the hell is up with him today? At first I thought he was going to get mad and disgusted at me when I kissed him at lunch. Then I told him that I told Koga we were an item when we're not. And now he wants to be my boyfriend? He is full of surprises.. a little TOO full.'_ Kagome thought franticly. "Wha--" came her smart reply.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Kagome?"

"Ummmm……"

**O.O**

"I can't believe that asshole left me to walk home…AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled to no one in particular, as he walked down the sidewalk. _'Things just couldn't get any worst!'_ Inuyasha thought getting pissed by the second.

Then it just did…….

It rained…..**_hard._**

"Mother F--" he was cut off when a car came whizzing by, splashing cold muddy water on his already semi-damp clothes and hair. Soaking wet in water and mud, looking like a wet dirty puppy….Inuyasha walked the rest of the way home, trying not to say that things could have been even worst than it already was.

**O.O**

Later that night Kagome got home at or around 7 o'clock. Her mother was still at work and Souta, was probably upstairs playing his video games. By the time Sesshoumaru had almost reached her house, it was raining pretty hard and she didn't really have an umbrella.

**Flash back**

"Ummm…..no. Don't get me wrong, you are a very attractive guy and all, but I want to get to know you first." Kagome said playing with her fingers in her lap. Sesshoumaru was shocked, this would be the first time a girl had turned him down. But if she wanted to get to know him first, then he would try and do the same.

"Okay…but what about Koga and everyone else at school thinking we do go together?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning around when the light turned green. It started raining hard when they were 10 minutes away from her house.

"Well, just tell them that we are going out. We can fake it and still get to know each other….right?" Kagome asked, eyeing the rain that was pouring down really hard. "Aw man! I didn't even bring an umbrella! I'm going to get super soaked!" Kagome moaned, as Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her house.

"Yeah, I guess we could try it out. Do you want to borrow my jacket?" Sesshoumaru asked, reaching into the backseat to pull out a fleece black jacket with a hood and handed it to her. Kagome put it on and looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"But what about you, aren't you going to get wet?" Kagome questioned, zipping up the jacket and pulled the hook over her head. Sesshoumaru smiled a bit.

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart. So I'll see you tomorrow"

"Right" Kagome smiled and was about to get out of the car when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and kissed her. Closing her eyes, she didn't fight him this time.

**End of Flash back**

Kagome blushed, that was the second time he kissed her and she had this strange feeling that getting to know Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill her after all. Looking at the jacket that was still on her, Kagome realized tat it was twice her size and smelt a lot like him and rain. Breathing in his scent, Kagome sighed and went to her room in a daze.

'_I don't even that much about him and I think I'm failing for him. Since when did my life get some confusing?'_

'_Since today'_

**O.O**

**Author's Note!**

**Ello! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't really know how many pages this it, but I hope it's enough. As an important note, I might not be able to update for the next three weeks and/or go on the internet period. So that means that I won't be checking my e-mail. Progress reports are coming out and I know for a fact that it's something bad. but not all of it, just some! And my mother might ban me from the internet. So I'm trying to update every story on here (I don't know about Rae and what she'll do with her story), so that you guys will have something to read while I'm gone. Please review! I need something funny/happy to read when the three weeks are over.**

**Current Time/ Mood**

**2:50 am**

**Gosh I'm sleepy. Give me a couple of hours and I'll try to update 'Only You' after I type it up.**

**Have a good weekend!**

**Sesshy-chan**

**P.S: Any mistakes on this chapter and the rest of the chapters on here will be fixed when I update Only You later on today.**


	7. Lint Licker

**Chapter Seven: Lint Licker**

Friday came quicker than anyone had expected. During the week Kagome and Sesshoumaru acted like they were together and told people that they went out when they were asked, and got to know a little about each other. Miroku and Livi began to talk and hangout with each other after school which made Sango a little jealous and wonder if the two were a couple.

"Kagome wake up or you're going to be late for school!" Mrs. Higurashi called from a cross the hall to her sleeping daughter in her room. Mrs. Higurashi had notice a slight change in her daughter, she figured it had something to do with the young man that Kagome had been seeing for a couple of days now. She had only seen a glimpse of him through the window when he dropped her off from school and she could tell that he had good intentions with her daughter. She was mad that Kagome didn't introduce her to the young man when he first dropped her off at the house, but she knew Kagome would tell her about the young man when she felt the need to.

Walking down stairs and into the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi started to prepare Kagome and Souta's breakfast. She just hoped that this young man wouldn't hurt Kagome like her previous boyfriends.

**((Upstairs))**

"Ugh" Kagome moaned underneath her comforter. She was happy that today was finally Friday but unfortunately it didn't mean that she wanted to get up to go to school. But the thought of seeing Sesshoumaru made her want to get up and get to school as soon as possible. With a smile on her face, Kagome pulled the covers from her body and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

30 minutes later, Kagome opened the bathroom door and went into her room. Walking to her closet, she picked out a green and white stripped shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. Laying the clothes on her bed, she went to her dresser and picked out a black bra and green boy shorts. Wrapping her long wet hair up a towel after drying herself off, she got dressed and blow dried her hair. Looking at herself in her mirror, she gave herself a once over, hoping that Sesshoumaru would like what she was wearing and grabbed her book bag and was out her bedroom door.

'**It's weird how I want him to like what I'm wearing. These past few days have been great. Sesshoumaru and I have more in common than I thought and I really like spending time with him. I never knew I could become so attached to someone so fast!' **Kagome mused walking into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and eggs welcomed her as she entered and she smiled at her mother's back and sat down at the table. Looking at the clock on the wall, Kagome noticed that she only had 40 minutes to eat before the bus came to pick her up. Mrs. Higurashi took the plate full of food from the counter and placed it in front of Kagome. Kagome smiled at her mother and picked up her fork.

"Thank you mama" she said before digging into her breakfast. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Your welcome baby," Turning around and walking up to the foot of the stairs, Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath, and shouted;

"**SOUTA HIGURASHI IF YOU DON'T WAKE YOUR PALE BOTTOM UP THIS INSTANT AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL IM TAKING AWAY MR. BUBBLES!!" **

A few seconds later Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi could hear something fall on the ground with a 'Thump' and someone whispering 'its okay Mr. Bubbles. She was just playing, she won't take you away from me, I promise.' Kagome chuckled and finished her breakfast.

**((At School))**

"**IT'S FRIDAY, BITCHES!!" **Livi yelled into the busy hall of Shikon High. Livi was wearing a black tank-top and white shorts, her hair was in a ponytail and you could tell that she was happy as hell right about now. She threw her hands into the air and started to do a little dance, while everyone in the hallway looked at her like she was on something and some just rolled their eyes. Miroku, who was behind her laughed at her childish antics and put his arms around her waist with the intention making her stop dancing. He was wearing a green shirt with the words 'This is my party shirt!' in golden letters and black cargo pants. Livi felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and she turned around, meeting Miroku's purple eyes. Miroku smiled at her and brought his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek. Livi closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, sighing contently. Everyone in the hallway stared at the couple in awe.

Except for one.

At her locker down the hall, Sango heard Livi yell out that it was Friday and shook her head with a little laugh. Livi was the only one she knew that would do that and didn't really give a shit what people thought about her. She guessed that was what made Livi so special. Sango was wearing a peach colored v-neck short sleeves shirt and Levi shorts. Her hair was out and in curls framing her face. Closing her locker, Sango turned around and was about to go meet up with Livi down the hall, but stopped when she saw the scene before her.

Livi was in the arms of Miroku and it looked like they were a happy go lucky new couple. Sango noticed that Miroku looked at Livi like she was special, like she was only girl in the whole world. He once looked at her like that. She couldn't help the feeling of anger that entered her body.

'**What changed all of the sudden? It couldn't be because of what happened on Tuesday could it? And Livi…..how could she do this to me? I thought she knew that I liked Miroku? Best friend's aren't supposed to date their best friend's man….hold on….Since when was Miroku ever my man?' **Sango scrunched her eyebrows together trying to think where in the hell that thought came from. Then she looked back over at Miroku and Livi, they looked so happy to be with each other and Sango could feel the tears start to form.

'**Maybe I really did like him. And me being me, I pushed away the only guy that could ever love me. Well I guess I wish them both the best. That's all I can do for now.' **Sango thought sadly as she allowed one tear to spill from her eyes, as quick as it came she wiped it with her free hand and went to her first mod class.

"I think we should go to class now, before we get detention, Roku" Livi said with her eyes still closed. Miroku sighed and let his hand fall and wrapped it around her waist. Livi opened her eyes and smiled at him and got one in return.

"I can't wait to see you tonight, Livi" Miroku whispered.

"Me either. Now let's go to class okay." She said pushing his chest lightly, silently telling him to let her go. He complied and grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together and walked down the hall to their class. Together. Minutes later the bell rung.

**((In the Girl's Bathroom))**

Two girls who were supposed to be in their second period were in the bathroom doing what they do best; putting on more make-up and gossiping about what happened in school. Everyone in the school knew them as the two main people to gossip and also for other things. Let's just say that they weren't virgins and they weren't afraid to show any guy that they weren't. Like most girls in the school who had a crush on Sesshoumaru, one of the girls thought that he belonged to her and got into a lot of fights with girls, she felt were getting to close to him.

"Like Oh My Gosh, Yuki did you hear about Sesshoumaru and that girl Kagome?" a red head named Amber asked as she powdered her nose. Amber was wearing a white tube top and a plaid mini skirt. Yuki came out of the bathroom stall and stood beside Amber in the mirror. She was wearing a red tank top that showed a little too much cleavage and a black mini skirt. Her long black hair was done into a bun with two black chop sticks holding them in place. Red eyes narrowed at her friend when she heard the name of her boyfriend and some random girl.

"What about Sesshy and some random girl? What's going on Amber?" she demanded, with her hands at her hips. Amber stopped putting lip gloss on her lips and turned to Yuki, she took a deep breath. She knew that Yuki was not going to like what she had to tell her.

"Well word has been going around that Sesshoumaru and this girl named Kagome are going together. I don't know if that might be true or not, but people have seen them hang out and kiss and what not around school." It took Yuki about 5 seconds to soak in everything that Amber had just told her. Her red eyes got a deeper shade to them, her claws dug into her hips, drawing blood. She couldn't help but yell out in frustration.

"**WHAT THE FUCK!?"** Amber looked dazed. She couldn't stop the ringing in her head and it was all thanks to Yuki.

'**Got damn it. Why the fuck did I have to tell her? Man she just cost me my fucking ear that loud ass bitch. Well whatever she has planned for that Kagome bitch it ain't gonna be pretty cause Yuki is one crazy bitch when it comes to 'her' Sesshoumaru' **Amber thought shaking her head, trying to catch up with Yuki's rant.

"**WHERE IN THE FUCK HAVE I BEEN? WHO DOES THIS BITCH THINK SHE IS?? DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT SESSHOUMARU IS MY MAN?? I'M GONNA KILL HER ASS?! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHO SHE'S FUCKING WITH!" **Yuki seethed. Oh there was going to be hell to pay. Sesshoumaru was her man and she wasn't going to let some wench take him away from her.

**((At Lunch))**

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Livi were sitting outside by a big oak tree enjoying each other's company at lunch. Kagome had her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and he had his arms around her waist, with a peaceful look on his face. Miroku had Livi sitting in his lap and his arms around her, Livi looked as if she was the happiest girl in the world. But then she remember something, she heard while walking down the hallway for lunch.

"Oh yeah Kagome, I forgot to tell you something girl. This shit is like so crazy." she said in a worried tone. Livi wasn't the type to gossip but when it comes to her girls, she had to tell them what was up before they got themselves hurt. She had their back no matter what and she knew that they had hers. The tone that Livi was using, kind of scared Kagome and Sesshoumaru could detect a faint smell of fear around her.

"What's going on Livi?" Kagome asked lifting her head up from Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked worried even though he didn't let it show. Whatever it was that was about to happen, he would protect Kagome even if it killed him.

'**Maybe I'm just thinking too much about what this Livi girl has to tell Kagome. But the tone in her voice……something must really be wrong.'** Sesshoumaru held on tighter to Kagome, as if he didn't hold her tight enough she might disappear.

"You know that girl Yuki right?" Kagome nodded, "Well when I walking down the hall you know doing my thing, I heard these two preppy bitches talkin' about how Yuki blew up in the girl's bathroom because she heard that you and Sesshoumaru were dating. And girl, lemme tell you the bitch is off her fucking rocker. She said that she was going to kill you! Can you believe that shit? And if that bitch tries anything I'm gonna beat that ass up, you feel me" Livi was angry and fired up at this point. Kagome was like a sister to her, and if someone messed with Kagome then they mess with her.

Kagome's reaction wasn't the one that the group had been expecting. Instead of looking like she was scared or worried. Kagome looked calm and collected. She looked as if Livi didn't say anything about Yuki saying that she wanted to kill her. Sesshoumaru couldn't even smell the fear on her anymore, which was odd.

'**If Yuki wants a fight, who am I to back down. I didn't do anything wrong but accept that fact that I like being with Sesshoumaru and that he makes me happy. If this preppy bitch wants to try and take him away from me, she can try but I'm not going down without a fight.' **Kagome thought determinedly. Slowly coming out of her little world, Kagome saw that everyone was looking at her and what her response to what Livi had just told her.

"I'm not afraid of her. Why should I be afraid of a cock sucking, lint licking, stuck up bitch who's just mad cause some one stole 'her man.'" Kagome shrugged. Sesshoumaru was surprised that Kagome wasn't afraid of Yuki. All of the other girls were afraid of Yuki after they found out that she said she would kill them if they ever came near or touched him again. She really was a one of a kind.

'**And just what I need. A fearless mate.' **Sesshoumaru thought proudly. But he was still worried about her. Yuki liked to play dirty and would use anything and anyone to get something out of the way to get to him. Sesshoumaru would just have to keep a careful eye on Kagome and make sure that Yuki doesn't get her groupies to attack Kagome.

"Lint Licking? That's new Kags!" Miroku laughed, he was laughing so hard along with Livi that he fell backwards, pulling Livi with him. Livi ended up on top of Miroku still laughing. Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched upward in a small smile and Kagome couldn't help but blush.

"It's not my fault. I just remember the Orbit commercial I saw a couple of days ago." Kagome confessed, blushing. "But besides that has anyone seen Sango today? Is she even here because I don't remember seeing her in the hallway?"

Miroku and Livi stopped laughing and sat up. Livi whipped the tears from her eyes and coughed. "Ummmmmm yeah she was here but I think she left. I heard that she wasn't feeling to well and have to leave. I hope she feels better though." Kagome nodded. She wondered what was wrong with her friend. She had talked to Sango yesterday and she sounded just fine. Sango wouldn't just come to school and leave, even if she was sick. Yeah something was defiantly up.

**((RING)) **

Kagome sighed, "End of lunch and only 1 more class to go!"

"You said it girl." Livi agreed, standing up to stretch. Miroku got up soon after and Sesshoumaru too. All four of them headed back to the school and into their classes.

**((End of School))**

Kagome was at her locker, taking out the books that she needed and put them in her book bag. Sesshoumaru offered to give her a ride home, but she refused saying that she didn't mind walking. Finally getting all of her stuff together, Kagome closed her locker and walked down the empty hallway. Hearing nothing but silence, Kagome increased her speed, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of school and into her comfy bed.

Almost turning the corner, something rather hard hit her in the back of her head, knocking her to the ground. Holding her head in her hands, Kagome reached to the back of her head making sure she was okay, but pulled back quickly when she felt something wet. Her big blue eyes widened, when she saw blood.

**Blood**

**HER BLOOD.**

Panic started to spread throughout her body as she struggled to get up. Holding the wall for support, Kagome was able stand up before she was knocked back down again by someone. And they were laughing.

"Not so tough now huh, bitch?" someone sneered. Kagome froze.

She knew that voice.

"Yuki"

(--)

Keep yourself updated by going to my profile and seeing the updates I made.


	8. Be With You

Chapter Eight: Be With You

**Her whole body hurt.**

Its funny how right before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. Kagome could understand why memories of her mother, father, Souta and friends flashed before her eyes, but why was Sesshoumaru in the mix? She would have thought more about it, but there was a throbbing pain in her head.

The only thing she could remember was Yuki standing over her, ready to kill her and that the back of her head was wet. Then everything went black. Kagome wondered if she was in heaven, but then why would she still feel pain in her head and all over her body?

'_Maybe that psycho bitch left me in school for dead?' _Kagome mused.

It must have been hours she was lost in the nothingness of her mind, before she felt someone shaking her….calling her name.

(--)

Sesshoumaru had never been so scared in his life. It was a good thing he stayed at school, just in case Kagome wanted to rethink about getting a ride from him. He didn't really trust her alone after the information he heard from Livi.

After he left her, he walked to his car, got in and put the key in the ignition, turning on the radio. He didn't think Kagome was the one to be slow getting her stuff out of her locker. But he was wrong, considering the fact she took longer than the average person to get their stuff from their locker and walk out a school building.

'_Something must be wrong.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he took the key out of the ignition and got out. Closing the door, he lifted his head up to find Kagome's scent. His eyes slowly bled red and his claws lengthened. Not only did he find Kagome, he found Yuki and Kagome was bleeding!

'_That bitch is going to pay, if Kagome is seriously injured. Hell she's going to pay either way.' _His demon seethed. He rushed into the school, following Kagome's scent. Her Blood. He just hoped Kagome was okay.

When he finally reached her, she was unconscious and Yuki hovering over her, tracing the outline of her face with her claws.

"Let's see what I can do about that pretty little face of yours. Maybe if I mess it up a little Sesshoumaru won't look at you." he heard her say. "Maybe a lot so no man will."

Right when she was about to attack, Sesshoumaru leaped out from behind the wall and grabbed Yuki by the neck, slamming her into the locker.

"Sesshoumaru!" came her surprised squeal. She didn't expect him to still be here. She had overheard the wench tell him that she would rather walk home. _'Why didn't I check to see if he was still here?' _she thought angrily. Her back hurt like hell and she could bet any amount of money that Sesshoumaru was probably going to do more than just slam her into a locker.

'_She dare hurt what is mine? She will pay!' _His demon growled, his claws already dripping with poison. He was about to attack her face, just like she was about to do to Kagome, when Kagome groaned in pain. Blood slowly dripping out of her mouth.

He looked over at her and his face softened. How did he let this happen? If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Looking back at Yuki, his expression changed into anger. He would kill her right now, if they were anywhere else, but they were at school damnit.

Yuki's eyes held fear in them and he took pleasure in knowing that he was the cause it. _'I hope she shits her pants after I'm done with her.' _Sesshoumaru thought gripping her arms tighter this time instead of her throat. Kagome made a choking noise, bring his attention to the matter at hand.

"The next time you think about attacking my mate again, I will kill you Yuri. Make no mistakes about it." with that warning, he raised his fist, laced with poison and punched Yuri in her jaw. Yuri howled in pain as she felt the poison burn her skin. Never in her life had she felt pain like this before. The pain was so great that she forgot to breathe!

Yuri tried to blink back tears, as she slid against the lockers holding her wounded cheek. If she was human this might actually damage her beautiful face, but luckily for her this would heal up by Sunday morning. It was not supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to go in, beat up Kagome to where it would take her a week to heal and get the hell out. She didn't care what Sesshoumaru said, she would get Kagome back even if it killed her. Taking one last look at Kagome's motionless body, Yuki left hoping Kagome wouldn't make it.

Sesshoumaru knelt in front of Kagome and winced. She was covered in blood and bruises. Her green and white stripped shirt was torn and covered in her blood. She had long gashes across her flat stomach, and scratches on her legs. From the pool of blood that was slowly growing larger by the second, he guessed that Yuri hit her with something very hard. Just seeing her this way, made him want to finish what he started with Yuki. But he had to make sure Kagome was taken care of first and then do it.

He started to panic when he didn't see her chest rise and fall like it's supposed to. Laying his head over her heart, he listened carefully for a heart beat. When he heard a faint one, he sighed in relief and lifted his head. Gently shaking her, Sesshoumaru called her name and shocked the hell out of himself when he heard his name. He sounded like a kicked puppy.

"Kagome, wake up. Please…come back to me." A few minutes later.

"Kagome."

When she didn't respond, he got really worried. For the first time in a long time, he felt tears threatening to fall. _'What is she doing to me?'_

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome croaked, slightly opening her bruised eyes but closed them quickly, wincing in the process. That's all he needed to hear and he was gone, with Kagome in his arms.

He didn't care that there was a pool of Kagome's blood in the middle of the hallway……

He didn't care that his favorite shirt was covered in her blood……..

He didn't care that there was a possibility that he could get suspended for hitting a female on school grounds……….

He just didn't care.

As long as Kagome was in his arms and he could take care of her, he was okay.

(--)

Livi looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had to hand it to herself, she did look pretty fly. She was wearing white baggy pants, a light pink short sleeved shirt and a blue jeans jacket. Her hair was in a high ponytail and to finish off her outfit, she added small hoop earrings.

'_Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm getting nervous about going out with someone…especially Miroku! I hope I don't embarrass myself by snorting at one of his jokes. That is so not cute!' _she thought as she checked her black happy bunny wrist watch. Miroku should be here soon.

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Livi hopped off her bed and was down the stairs before Miroku had the chance to ring again. Panting slightly, she looked at herself in the mirror next to the door on the left side. Giving herself a thumbs up, she opened the door.

"Damn." she whispered in a low voice, looking at him up and down.

"You look beautiful tonight Livi, as always." he complimented, taking in her form. He was wearing a gray shirt with the words 'toasty' written in black bold letters and baggy dark blue jeans, with a silver chain connecting to the front belt loop and to the back. His long black hair was in it's usual style.

"Shall we go?" Miroku asked, offering his hand to her. Livi smiled and accepted his hand, closing and locking the door behind her.

'_Tonight is gonna be fun!' _Livi thought to herself as she and Miroku walked to his car, hand in hand.

(--)

Inuyasha laid on his back on his bed For the past 2 weeks, this is all he did. Usually he would be over his girlfriend's house and they would do somethings, that left the both of them pleased. He grinned at the thought.

'_Ah good times.' _he thoughts, with a grin still on his face. He quickly sat up, when he heard the front door open and slam shut. Sniffing the air, Inuyasha confirmed that it was just Sesshoumaru and Kagome….and she was bleeding.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself, getting out of bed and opened his door only to find Sesshoumaru rushing to his room with a bloody Kagome in his arms. This would be the first time since he was little, he had seen his brother cry…..

"What the fuck happened to her Sesshoumaru?" he demanded. Sure Kagome and himself might have gotten off on the wrong foot, but he didn't like it when innocent girls got hurt. By the looks of it, she probably lost a lot of blood.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha as he was about to enter his bedroom. His face was slightly wet and his eyes, no longer red, were a light pink color.

"She got attacked by Yuri at school. I'm going to heal her now" he said and entered his bedroom and closed the door.

Outside Inuyasha could hear the door lock and dashed back into his bedroom and grabbed his cell phone. Dialing a familiar number, Inuyasha waited for them to answer.

"Hello"

"You need to get to my house asap. Kagome got attacked at school and lost a lot of blood." Inuyasha rushed, hoping the person on the other end wouldn't blow up, hurting his ears in the process. Sadly he didn't get his wish.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Is she okay? Did you just find out? What are you going to do with her? Why didn't you guys take her to a fucking hospital?? HELLO!!" the person on the other end screamed. Taking the phone away from his ear and rubbing them gently, he put the phone back to his ear. Over on the other end, he could hear things breaking and doors slamming shut.

"I'll explain it in due time, Sango. In the mean time, drive safely and call the others. I'm sure Kagome would want to see them when she gets better." Inuyasha said, trying to calm her down. But on the inside he was nervous, scared and worried for this girl, all at the same time. He heard Sango take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay I will. Thanks Inuyasha." she replied and then hung up the phone. Inuyasha closed his phone and went downstairs to wait for Sango and the others.

'_Everything is going to be okay.'_ he thought, going downstairs and into the living room.

_In Sesshoumaru's room_

Sesshoumaru closed and locked his door. She was slowly slipping away from him and if he didn't act fast, she would be gone forever. Gently laying her down on his bed, he removed all of her clothing except for her bra and panties. Any other time he would have gotten hard at the sight of a beauty such as Kagome being only in her bra and panties, but this wasn't the case.

Starting at her legs, Sesshoumaru placed his mouth over her scratches, licking away all the dry blood, making it faster for them to heal. Moving to her stomach, he closed his eyes savoring the taste of her blood against his tongue. As he was finishing up on her stomach, Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she groaned.

Whatever was licking her stomach felt really good. There was a warm feeling setting in at the pit of her stomach. Something she had never felt before. Slowly lifting her head up to see what it was, golden eyes met blue and a blush crept over Kagome's face and she laid her head back down. She covered her face with her hands, trying to hid her embarrassment. The blush intensified when she heard Sesshoumaru laugh, tickling her bare stomach.

Bare stomach? What the………

Her eyes popped open she moved her hands from her face and lifted her head up once again.

"Sesshoumaru….why am I half naked, on your bed with you on top of me, licking me?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes half open.

Sesshoumaru smiled and whispered across her heated skin. "Because my dear, my saliva will help you heal faster. It's a demon thing."

"Oh." That demon thing was turning her on.

(--)

Everything was perfect. Miroku took her to the movies and then they went to the skating ring. She didn't know that Miroku couldn't skate! It was funny as hell seeing him bust his ass trying to skate backwards! She should have brought her camera.

Now they were sitting down at the table in front of the skating ring, eating.

"Miroku, I had a wonderful time." Livi said, drinking some of her soda. Miroku looked up from his hot dog and grinned.

"I'm glad you are having a good time, but um…there's something I need to ask you." he said, all of sudden looking nervous.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" she asked sitting up straight. If he was asking her what she thought he was going to ask her, she just might burst into giggles.

"Well, you know I like you and I was wondering if you would--"

Ring Ring

"Damnit! I swear if it's my mother asking where the remote is…."Livi silently cursed, getting the ringing phone out of her pants pocket. Miroku chuckled, taking another bite of his hot dog. What he had to ask her could wait.

"Oh…it's Sango. I wonder what she wants?" Livi whispered. Opening her phone she said, "What's up Sango."

"Get over to Inuyasha's asap!! Kagome was attacked!" Sango said, making a right into Inuyasha's neighborhood.

"What? Oh no! We'll be there." Livi replied getting up. Miroku took one last bite out of his hot dog, got up and threw it away.

"We who?" Sango asked curiously.

"Miroku and I"

"Oh." damnit.


End file.
